The Aftermath
by Rakkel12
Summary: Ignite Me ended a little too abruptly for my taste, so I've decided to pick up where it left off. This story will follow Warner and Juliette and their lives during and after the war.
1. It's Over - Juliette

It's over. We won. These are the facts that I repeat to myself over and over again as I clutch onto Aaron for dear life. We have made great strides today, but we have much work left to do. For now though, I decide to bask in our recent victory. I look down at the group of friends gathered below me, everyone is smiling except for Adam, who's expression is unreadable, and Kenji who can barely keep his eyes open.

"We should get Kenji back to base," I shout to the group below, "he looks like he can barely hold himself up." Hearing this Kenji slowly raises his head and half halfheartedly flicks me off. The twins simply roll their eyes and drag him towards one of the remaining tanks. All of a sudden I feel a pair of hands on my waist, and warm breath on my neck. I relax into his touch.

"You did it, love," he whispers directly into my ear.

I close my eyes and smile, "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Well I told you we would be unstoppable together," he whispers back. I turn and he takes my hand.

"Come love, we should be getting back to base soon too. You have to be exhausted." Together we walk towards one of the tanks, and head towards base. He pulls me into his side, and I sigh contently. Soon the soft rumbling of the tank lulls me to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I awake in the morning curled up next to a warm body. I lift my head and admire Aaron's sleeping form. His features lack their usual seriousness when he sleeps, and his body seems less rigid. When he's sleeping it is one of the few times that he actually relaxes that and when he's alone with me. I smile as I reflect over how much he's changed in such a short period of time. He seems more open now, and he even smiles more, much to the other group member's surprise. Even Kenji asked the other day jerking his thumb in Warner's direction, "What's up with that guy?"

I notice one of his golden eyelashes resting on his cheek, when I reach over and brush it off he begins to stir. He opens one eye at a time and smiles his sleepy smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispers as he tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"Good morning," I whisper back. He leans in towards me and kisses me on the forehead and works his way down to my mouth. I turn my head away before he can reach my lips.

"Excuse me?" he asks jokingly.

"I have morning breath right now; we can kiss after I brush my teeth." He rolls his eyes, but acquiesces.

"Well, I guess we better be getting up soon anyway, we have a lot of work to do today," he says as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He turns to me expectantly, but I just snuggle back under the covers.

"It's only eight o'clock, can't we sleep some more?" I pout. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, love." I ignore him and turn on my side.

"Get up or I will get you up," he says with false authority.

"Nope."

"Well...alright then, I think I know how to get you up." I can hear the smile in his voice. After a moment of silence I feel him pounce on the bed, and straddle me, effectively holding me down. I look up at his face, and see his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Last chance," he warns.

"Nuh-uh," I whisper back.

"Well, alright then," he drawls, "You asked for it." Before I realize what he's doing his hands are at my sides and he's tickling me.

"NO AARON PLEASE!" I scream gasping for air, "YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" he responds. I try to say something else, but I can't stop laughing. Finally he releases me, and looks down into my eyes.

"What?" I ask smiling back at him and whipping the tears from my eyes.

"That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," he responds.

"What was?" I question, genuinely confused.

"You, laughing. I'm going to need to hear that much more often."

"After this war's over you will hear much more of it," I respond.

"I love you," he whispers.

I stare into his eyes for a few moments and then whisper back, "And I you."

 **Yay! Chapter one is up! Let me know what you think. As you probably already know this story will be first person and have changing PoV's. I have the rating set at T right now, but it may change to M later (nothing too explicit I just want to stay on the safe side). Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. I'm Sorry - Juliette

It was 9:00 by the time Aaron and I left our room. When we enter the dining room Aaron heads straight towards the coffee machine while I sit across from Kenji.

"Good morning everyone," I say with a bright smile. Winston grunts in acknowledgement without looking up from his coffee, the others offer waves and nods. When I look up at Kenji I notice his raised eyebrows and sly smirk, I stare at him expectantly until he finally speaks.

"You're thirty minutes late Princess, were you...busy or something?" he asks waggling his eyebrows. I simply glare across the table at him. I then notice that everyone at the table has stopped what they were doing to observe the exchange. From his position at the drink cart I can see Warner's shoulders shaking, no doubt in amusement because of my obvious discomfort.

"Where are Adam, and James?" Aaron asks changing the subject. He then glides across the room and takes his seat next to me.

It's Castle who answers, "I normally pass them on my way to breakfast and I didn't see them this morning, so I'm not quite sure." All of a sudden James comes stumbling into the dining hall rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living, kid," Kenji says.

James shrugs and swipes a piece of bacon of Kenji's plate.

"HEY! That way mine," Kenji hollers. At this Winston looks up, and glares at him from across the table.

"It is way to early for that shit, keep it down Moto."

Kenji scowls, and responds, "Can it, Blondie."

I laugh silently, and interrupt the two by questioning James, "Where's Adam?"

"I'm not quite sure he said-" James cuts himself off by yawning; "he said that he wasn't coming down for breakfast today, he said instead he was going straight to the gym. He seemed upset this morning, and when I asked him about it he told me to 'stop asking so many questions', so I don't know what's wrong." I frown when I hear this. I thought Adam had been doing better recently.

I scoot my chair back and stand up, "Well I better go check on him then," I announce. Warner meets my eyes, but his expression is unreadable. I lean down and place a kiss on his cheek for good measure, his lips turn up in a small smile then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I find Adam in the gym, where James said he would be, violently jabbing at a punching bag.

"Hey Adam" I shout approaching him.

"Hey," he spits back as he continues his task. I stand and wait for a full minute waiting for him to stop and talk, but he never does.

"Can you stop for a second?" I ask, "We need to talk."

"Talk then," he responds still punching the bag.

"Adam," I plead.

"Fine," he responds, walking away towards the locker rooms using a towel to wipe of his neck and forehead. I follow him,and sit down next to him on one of the benches.

After a few beats of silence I whisper, "What's wrong Adam?"

He sighs and takes a moment to answer, "I hate the way that things ended between us. I hate myself for what I said to you, and I hate myself even more for not apologizing until now. I'm sorry Juliette, I only said those things because I was angry and confused. That's not the only reason I'm angry though, I saw how you and Warner acted with one another yesterday. There is something going on between you, I'm just frustrated that you didn't come out and say it when I accused you of it earlier."

"To be fair Warner and I weren't together when you accused me of it, and we never did anything behind your back when you and I were together," I respond.

"I know you never cheated on me, I only said that because I was upset. You can't deny that you loved him though when I accused you of that too."

I take a moment to respond and whisper, "My heart already belonged to him, my brain just didn't know it."

"I use to be mad about it, you know, the idea of you and him together use to fill me with so much rage. At first it was because I was jealous, and then, when I got over you, it was because I thought he was the biggest piece of shit, and that he didn't deserve you." He pauses and runs his fingers through his hair.

"But now that I know what he went through, due to our piece of shit father, I can understand why he did all the things he did. I know he's really not that terrible of a person, Anderson made him that way. I can see the way you two look at each other too, that's true love. We never had that, and I understand that now."

I smile and wipe the tears off my cheeks, "Thank you," I rasp out.

"Why are you crying?" He chuckles.

"I never wanted to lose you, Adam. Even though we aren't together romantically you're still very important to me," I respond.

"And you're still important to me," he says. He stands up and opens his arms for a hug, I don't hesitate to be wrapped in them.

"Friends?" He whispers.

"Friends," I respond.

 **I didn't really like how things ended between these two in the series, so I wanted to give them closure. I hope you enjoyed! I would also like to thank the guest and Lala-rainbowlight for their reviews; I really appreciate it! I may change the rating of the story to M due to next chapter's suggestive nature. Even though nothing's actually described I want to stay on the safe side, or I may cut those parts completely. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Happy Birthday Part 1 - Juliette

"We're not talking about this Kenji," I state with finality.

"Oh come on J, give me something," Kenji calls as I make my way towards the elevator. I simply glare over my shoulder, and press the button. Moments later I hear him begin to jog towards me.

"It's what friends do J; they talk about their sex lives. Since I'm not getting any right now let me live vicariously through you," he begs.

"Absolutely not," the elevator dings and the door opens for me.

"It's your birthday today, so I bet you'll be getting some tonight," he says waggling his eyebrows.

"Just stop," I bite back. He does this all the time. He knows that talking about sex makes me uncomfortable, so he makes it a point to bring it up to get under my skin.

"Fine! See if I tell you anything when I'm getting some!" he calls after me.

"Good!" I yell back right before the doors close.

When I get off the elevator the first thing I do is start the water for a bath to get ready for this evening's events. Aaron and I are planning a visit to one of the compounds to acquaint ourselves with the citizens, and to answer any questions. It's a crucial step to ensure their full support in our rebellion.

When the tub's full I strip and submerge myself in the warm water. I close my eyes and rest my head on lip of the tub. This entire week has been stressful, and we've just begun. It's my birthday today too, but I made it clear to everyone that I don't want anything. We don't have time to waste on a silly birthday. Some time passes and I hear the bathroom door open and close. I don't even need to open my eyes to know who it is.

"Mind if I join you, love?" He asks. I turn my head to see him loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes.

"Of course not," I respond.

Moments later his clothes are on the floor and he's sauntering towards the tub. I find my eyes drawn to his bare form.

"See something you like?" He teases.

"Maybe," I joke back. He slides into the tub and situates himself behind me, pulling me against him so his chest is against my back. We sit in silence and then he begins to pepper my neck with kisses.

"I can't believe that you're not letting me do anything for you on your birthday," he breaths into my ear.

"Well it's the least of our concerns right now, and besides I don't need anything," I respond.

"Well I think I know something I could do for you," he whispers. All of a sudden he's turning me around in his arms and connecting his lips urgently with mine. I respond with equal intensity. I pull back moments later, and look at his face, his pupils are dilated and his expression is hungry.

"Do we have time for this?" I ask breathing harshly.

"We have thirty minutes," he responds automatically, "and we're using all of it because I plan on being very," he stops a moment to run his hands dangerously high up my thighs, "generous."

My heart beats wildly at his admission, "I guess we'll be a little late then," I say before I latch his mouth back onto mine. He groans in approval.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later we are climbing into a tank to head to the compounds. Him in a suit, and me in a dress. As he makes his way out onto the main road he turns left instead of right to the compounds. I turn towards him and stare at him in confusion. The side of his mouth turns up as he senses my mood change.

"Aaron, the compounds are that way." I state pointing in the direction we need to go.

"I know, love" he responds simply.

"Well, where are we going then?"

"You'll see," he replies with a mischievous smile on his face.

 **So what does Warner have planned for Juliette's birthday? Who knows? I hope you enjoyed, and that it wasn't too smutty. I'm pretty sure it's not going to get much saucier then that. As always thanks for reading and thanks for the votes. See you next chapter!**


	4. Happy Birthday Part 2 - Juliette

I continue to stare anxiously at my surroundings. I keep trying to ask Aaron questions about where we're going, but all he's given me in response are small smirks and quick glances. After an unknown amount of time the tank finally stops.

Aaron turns towards me and says, "Alright love we're here." I throw my door open, and take in my surroundings. The Earth a few yards away transitions into sand, and a soft breeze pushes my hair back. What really catches my attention though is the loud crashing coming from a source I can't see.

"What's that?" I ask Aaron wide eyed.

Aaron, sensing my panic, is quick to respond, "It's okay, you'll find out soon enough." He then moves to take my hand. In his other one he seems to be holding a large basket. When we reach the sand we take a moment to kick off our shoes, and then forge on. When I see the source of the crashing I stop in my tracks.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask in an awed whisper.

"I know you've never been to a beach before, so I wanted to take you." Without a word I drop his hand and run towards the ocean. I close my eyes and allow the water to wash over my feet. I feel Aaron approach me from behind seconds later and wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful here," I whisper, "Thank you for taking me."

"This place is very special to me. In the past, whenever I've felt stressed or frustrated I've come here to calm down. Something about the waves crashing repetitively on the shore soothes me. I know that the war may be hard on you in the upcoming months, which is exactly why I brought you here. I want this place to act as a safe haven for you as well; I want this to be a special place for just you and me."

His statement left me speechless. So instead of talking I turn around and place a hard kiss on his lips to which he responds to earnestly. When we break away I stare into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper, "You have no idea what this means to me." He kisses the tip of my nose and turns around to gesture at the blanket and the food he's set up behind us.

"Let's eat love." I nod my head and follow him towards the blanket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After we've eaten we lie on the blanket and watch the sunset. My head is on his chest, and he runs his fingers through my hair massaging my scalp. I can feel my eyelids begin to droop.

"I have something else for you," he whispers, his voice cutting through the silence. Before he can say anything else he's up and rooting through the basket. When he return he hands over a small package. I stare at it for a few moments.

"Well open it," he says anxiously. I carefully tear the paper and inside I find a small black box. I flip it open and there in the box is his jade ring on a silver chain.

"Aaron I can't take this, this is all you have left of your mother, I can't-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"I want you to have it love, in some ways it feels like she wanted me to give it to you. It feels so right seeing you wear it. You may think it just represents my mother, but that's beside the point entirely. My mother gave me this to represent the infinite love, and trust she had for me, and that's the way I feel about you. It's not about the ring love, it never was, it's about what it represents."

I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes, and crawl into his lap. I frame his face with my hands and tilt it up towards mine.

"Let's go," I whisper, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Why so soon?" he asks.

"Because I want to show you how much I love you," I respond.

 **I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed. You guys have no idea how much it truly means to me. Thank you soooo much! Sorry this didn't get posted sooner. I had the chapter written and everything, but I accidentally deleted it :P. Anyways, thanks again and I'll see you next chapter.**


	5. The Dinner Part 1 - Juliette

The last couple of weeks have been filled with small battles and peace talks. We have managed to convince almost all of the sectors to accept our leadership; the only sector that still refuses to agree to our terms is Sector 46. Their leader, an older greasy man who goes by the name Kane, ignored all of our communication efforts until a few days ago when he agreed to attend the dinner we are hosting tonight. All of us here at Sector 45 are hoping that by the end of this meal we'll reach some kind of agreement.

"Ow!" I shout as I accidentally jab myself in the eye with my mascara wand for the third time. This is the first time I've applied makeup in years and I'm as bad at it now as I was then.

After many attempts, and some help from the twins, my makeup is flawlessly applied and my hair is perfectly arranged in a delicate up-do. I decide to put on my floor length emerald dress and the necklace with Aaron's jade ring on it. I'm putting on my earrings when I hear Aaron walk through the door.

"Love?" he calls.

"In hear!" I respond. Moments later he appears in the doorway where he stops for a moment to admire my figure. His expression is unreadable.

"What?" I ask turning around to face him.

"You're showing a lot of skin," he remarks, pointing at my totally exposed back, and the soft v neck at the front of the dress.

I scoff and roll my eyes, "In a dress that you picked out for me. Do you not like it?"

"I love it," he responds slowly stalking towards me like a predator would its prey, "but that's the problem," he whispers as backs me up against the sink caging me in with his arms. He stares into my eyes as he places a soft kiss on my shoulder. In the dim light of the bathroom I can see that his eyes are smoldering. I imagine my expression mirrors his.

"I'm afraid," he starts again, "that our guests may love it a little too much." I scoff, but he continues anyway.

"There are a lot of lonely men attending this dinner tonight from both this sector and Sector 46 love, and I know that with you in this dress they won't be able to keep their eyes or their minds from wondering. I'll have to sit through the entire dinner reading their emotions and sensing their reactions to you and I can't promise that someone won't get hurt because you see love," he pauses and places his lips at my ear and whispers, "You're mine and I'm not one for sharing."

I place a soft kiss on his lips and trace his jaw with my fingertips; he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. "I assure you Aaron," I respond, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The time has come and the guests from Sector 46 will be arriving soon, as I descend the stairs towards the main foyer I feel eyes on me. I look down to see all of my closest friends and most trusted advisors waiting for me at the bottom.

"Ow ow!" Kenji catcalls up at me. I look down in an effort to hide my blush.

"That offer to dump Warner and take me instead still stands," Kenji teases, "because I could definitely get down with all that."

"Watch it," Warner growls as he rounds the corner and starts down the stairs to join me. When he's by my side I grab his hand, and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's head outside and wait for our guests to arrive," I announce to the group.

Minutes later we find ourselves waiting on the front landing of the base. Soon we receive word from the gate that Kane has arrived, and all of a sudden two large black SUV's appear with a limousine in between. The three cars pull up to the curb and the doors of the SUV's fly open. Various older and younger looking men emerge from the vehicles. When the door to the limousine finally opens the man I've only seen in pictures emerges. He appears older than he did in the photos, but the majority of his characteristics appear the same. Long, oily looking salt and pepper hair, pencil thin moustache, and bulbous nose. What really catch my attention though are the piercing honey eyes that immediately snap to mine.

The moment we make eye contact his lips turn up in a sick smile. All at once his group begins to make its way towards us with him hobbling in the front using his cane for support.

"Juliette, how lovely to see you, and may I say you're even more lovely in person," he states in a sickening voice as he not so subtly runs his eyes over my figure. I can feel Aaron tense beside me.

I clear my throat, suddenly uncomfortable, "It's nice to meet you too, thank you for attending this evening," I say.

He stares for a moment more and calls forward one of his advisors. A tall lanky looking man is at his side in seconds.

"This is my right hand man, Stanton, he will be playing a large part in tonight's negotiations."

I nod my head in response and gesture towards the door, "Please come in, we have business to discuss."

"Indeed we do," Kane responds. Before we enter the building Kane and Stanton exchange a mischievous glance that does not go unnoticed.

 **I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed or just read this story in general. I really appreciate the support!**


	6. The Dinner Part 2 - Juliette

The dinner goes by without a hitch. The guests won't stop raving about the food and conversation never lulls. I know I should be happy due to the success of this evening, but I can't help the anxiety that settles like a rock in my stomach. This entire get together feels...off. I can't help but find it strange that people who refused to talk to us only days ago are here now politely chatting with everyone in attendance. From the glances Aaron gives me throughout the meal I can tell he feels the same way.

"Quit lying Moto, no one here is going to fall for one of your stupid stories," Winston grumbles, clearly exasperated.

"I'm telling you it actually happened," Kenj retorts.

"Was this before or after that tank ran you over somehow leaving you miraculously unscathed because I remember that story too," Adam interjects.

"Whose side are you on anyway," Kenji pouts stabbing his fork into his mashed potatoes.

I decide now is a good time to begin negotiating, so I stand and clear my throat. The entire table falls silent and everyone looks up at me expectantly.

"Seeing as how the majority of us have finished our meals, I think now is a good time to begin our discussion."

Kane and Stanton exchange a glance, and Kane nods his head, "Yes," he says with his sickening smile, "it is time."

He simply stares at me for a moment then whispers, "But I'm not really one for talking." Before I can compute what he's said I hear the shatter of glass followed by excruciating pain in my shoulder. I crumple to the ground in agony. The room all of a sudden fills with shouting and gunshots and smoke. I turn my head to examine my wound and realize that I've been shot. Aaron drops down next to me and tears off a piece of the table cloth to wrap around my shoulder.

"It's okay love, you'll be fine, we can fix this," he yells desperately trying to assure both himself and I. I only offer a weak nod in response. My vision begins to blur due to the blood loss and pain.

"Love! LOVE!" Aaron shouts, "You need to stay awake! Keep your eyes on me!" I try to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids feel like they've been replaced with lead. The last things I register before I black out are his shining green eyes, and his desperate pleas for the twins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I come to my entire body feels heavy. I hear a loud exchange of voices nearby. When my conscience fully returns I realize that one of those voices belongs to Aaron.

"Kishimoto," he barks, "Tell me where he is being held right this instant or I'll sentence you to a similar fate."

"I can't do that Warner, we can't run the risk of you killing him," Kenji responds with equal intensity.

I slowly blink my eyes open and spy the two of them standing in the corner. Aaron's eyes are on fire and his face is red. Kenji looks equally frustrated.

"What's the point of keeping him alive?" Aaron grits out between clenched teeth, "I want to see that bastard bleed."

"You think I don't want him to suffer too? Because I'd love to put a bullet through his head," Kenji responds, "That being said we need to interrogate him to find out if he's planning something bigger because chances are if he's willing to attempt to assassinate the Supreme he has some more things up his sleeve."

Aaron stiffly nods his head in agreement, and looks over in my direction. As soon as he sees that I'm awake he begins walking across the room towards me. He sits down in the chair set up next to my bed and takes my one of hands in two of his kissing my fingertips.

"You gave me a scare there sweetheart," he whispers.

"Sorry," I respond in a garbled whisper. Aaron hands me a cup of water from the bedside table so I can wet my throat. After taking a big gulp, I lay my head back against my pillow and close my eyes.

"What happened?" I whisper to anyone who's willing to answer. After a few seconds of silence I look over at Aaron.

"Kane had a sniper on the roof," his expression is dark and his tone is angry, "After you were shot they threw smoke bombs, all of them escaped except for Kane who tripped on his way out. He's being held somewhere in the base, but no one will tell me where," he adds glaring at Kenji.

"Like I said, just let us chat with the dude first, and then you can have your merry way with him," Kenji responds.

Aaron turns to me suddenly as if something's dawned on him, "Why didn't you have your abilities turned on?" he asks.

"I didn't want to run the risk of touching and killing anyone," I respond.

"You knew something like this could of happened, so why-"

"Alright! Alright!" Kenji interjects cutting Aaron off, "You two can continue your little lover's spat later on, but right now we have bigger issues to deal with."

"Aaron, could you run upstairs and get my suit for me?" I ask.

"No absolutely not," Aaron responds already understanding what I'm about to do, "you need to rest."

"Take me to him," I say.

"No-," Kenji cuts in.

"Take me to him," I reiterate. When they see the hard glint in my eyes they stop trying to talk me out of it.

 **Once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited. You guys rock! I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. The Interrogation - Juliette

I clutch the ring hanging around my neck to calm my racing heart. After assuring that Warner would do nothing drastic, Kenji surrendered Kane's location. Warner is leading us there now. I have never been to this part of the base. The hall we're walking down is long, narrow, and poorly lit, a large contrast from the floors above. As if sensing my confusion Kenji turns his head to elaborate.

"This hallway leads to our bomb shelter. In the event of an air raid we would haul ass down here. It's in such shitty condition because it's been closed off for years." I nod my head in understanding.

As we approach the end of the hallway I notice two armed soldiers guarding a heavy door. As we draw closer Aaron nods his head once and they open it for us. Once we enter the guards quickly seal us in. The bunker isn't much to write home about, the lighting is dim and the air smells stale. One wall is lined with shelves full of canned food, bottled water, and blankets, the other houses a line of cots, in the center is a row of long benches. I spy Kane sitting on one that's the furthest away from the entrance. Aaron and I walk over and sit across from him; Kenji opts to stand behind us.

"Ah there you are," Kane says without even looking up, "I was wondering when you were going to pay me a visit."

"Well after nearly having my shoulder blown off I needed a bit of rest," I respond.

Kane silently chuckles, "If it's any consolation it was supposed to have been your head." I peer over at Aaron, to the untrained eye his expression would be unreadable, but I know better. His tensed jaw and hard eyes are indications of his pent up rage.

"Why are you doing this Kane?" I question.

"You shouldn't be asking me that question," he casually responds. I stare at him confused.

"You really don't get it do you?" he asks. I look over at both Aaron and Kenji, neither seem to understand.

"No," I answer.

"Oh this is priceless!" he says laughing as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, "you're going to have to give me a minute to compose myself," he says before he desolves into another fit of giggles. When he finally recovers he wipes a stray tear from his eye and looks right at me.

"Oh my dear I had no idea you were this naive," he says.

"What do you mean by that?" I retort. He throws his head back and laughs at the clear agitation in my voice.

Aaron slams his fist on the table startling both Kane and I, "Enough games," he barks, "If you continue to prove no use to me then I have no qualms with coating the walls with your blood for wasting my time."

Kane holds his hands up in front of him, "I'm just trying to tell you, you have the wrong guy."

"Elaborate!" Kenji demands from his position behind me.

"I'm not the leader in all of this, just a piece in a much larger puzzle. The person you should be after is Stanton, not me. He's the one behind the scenes pulling all the strings, I'm just here to act as a figure head."

"You purposely tripped tonight to allow Stanton to get away because you knew you were the first person we'd go after," Aaron murmurs, the realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Now you understand," Kane responds.

"What else does he have planned?" I demand.

"I'm afraid I don't know the specifics, but I can say that the ultimate goal is to overthrow you."

Aaron pulls out his gun and aims it at Kane's forehead, "I'm sure you can think of something," he whispers, his voice dangerously soft.

"Go ahead. Shoot me," Kane says with a noncommittal shrug, "I've done my part."

Aaron stares at him for a moment longer and narrows his eyes, "We'll be back," he states lowering his gun. All of a sudden he's up out of his seat dragging me with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We've just entered the room and sealed the door behind us when Aaron finally speaks.

"He knows something," he says as he paces the room running his fingers through his hair, "I could sense that he was lying."

"What do we do about it then?" I ask flopping down on the bed in frustration. I feel the mattress shift as he sits beside me. He sighs and begins rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Well love, there's a few ways this could go. We could torture him to get the information out, but being the changed man I am I'd like to avoid that option unless it proves to be a necessity," he takes his hand off my back to run it down his face, "Or we hope to God we figure out what it is before it's too late."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a night of tossing and turning Aaron and I are awoken by someone banging on our door, "Miss Ferrars! Miss Ferrars please I have urgent news!" I quickly tie on my robe and stumble to the door on the other side stands a very worried looking Delalieu.

"What's wrong?" I ask suddenly panicked.

"Kane has escaped," I hear Aaron swear behind me upon hearing this, "and the compounds have been attacked."

 **Dun dun dun! Yeah I hate cliffhangers too so I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Once again thanks for the support, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	8. The Battle - Juliette

**I'm going to let you know in advance that there's some violence in this chapter. You've been warned.**

As soon as those words left Delalieu's mouth I ordered him to send troops to the area, he told me they were already on route. I now find myself suited up in the back of a tank on the way to the compounds. The air is tense as the four of us - Aaron, Kenji, Adam and I - mentally prepare ourselves. All of a sudden the tank stops, the sounds of gunshots and fighting can be heard from the inside. After a few moments of silence we all stand and begin to exit; Aaron stops me before we climb out by grabbing my wrist.

He leans his forehead against mine and whispers, "Be careful, love."

I kiss him softly on the lips, "You too." Then we're scrambling out of the tank right into the chaos. Blood and bodies are scattered all around the compound, some of the corpses are civilians others are soldiers. A feeling of nausea unexpectedly washes over me, but I quickly shake it off and refocus on the battle. I hear a gunshot and see a bullet bounce off my chest and land at my feet. I lock eyes with the soldier who fired and run towards him. I grab him by the throat and slam him into the ground. He dies on impact. Another soldier bashes into my side, I stumble but quickly recover. He throws a punch but I dodge to the right and kick his legs out from under him. I finish him off by stomping on his throat. I'm up looking for my next victim when I hear it.

"Help!" A woman screams, "Someone please help me!" I look for the source of the noise and spy a frail woman by one of the homes. I immediately make my way towards her.

"What's wrong?" I call to her.

"Oh thank god! It's my kids they need help. Follow me," she then darts around to the back of the house and I follow her without hesitation. As I round the corner I feel a hand close around my wrist and my abilities immediately shut off. I look up at the woman who's now standing in front of a group of Sector 46 soldiers holding a large stack of bills.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, her eyes watery. Before I can react I feel a pinch in my neck and the world fades to black.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I come to is that I'm sitting upright, bound to a chair by a series ropes slung around my chest. My eyes flutter open, but quickly close again due to the bright florescent light.

"Give it a minute, you'll get used to it," a vaguely familiar voice says. I slowly lift my head and lock eyes with Stanton who has seated himself in a chair across from me.

"Drink?" He offers as he puts a Styrofoam cup to my lips. I eye him warily but take a gracious sip. I take a moment to study him the way I neglected to the night of the dinner. He is tall, and lanky but his features are sharp. His light grey eyes are piercing and void of emotion. Judging from his perfectly combed hair and freshly pressed suit he seems to be well put together.

"Feel better?" he asks as he places the now empty cup on the floor.

"Not particularly," I respond, suddenly very aware of the ropes digging into my skin.

Believe it or not Juliette," he begins as he fishes a knife out of his pocket, "I want you to be healthy and comfortable here," he says as he slices off my bindings. He grabs my chin and tilts my head up towards his, "You'll have to be for what I have planned."

I jerk my head back as if he's burned me, "And what would that be?" I spit.

"Well phase one of course was to overthrow you, and that step's already complete, so now we're free to move on to phase two," his eyes suddenly take on a crazed and excited look, "It happens to be my favorite."

I can feel the color drain from my face, "What happens in phase two?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked! This is where you come in my dear, let me get us some food and we can discuss the details." As if on cue a guard comes in carrying two trays of food and hands one to Stanton and the other to me. Stanton continues after the guard has left and closed the door behind him.

"I imagine you want to know what's going to happen to you down the road. As you know I will be the Supreme. At first I thought that everyone would immediately fall to my feet after seeing you fail, but then I realized that I would need a little more oomph to get the people to follow me," a crazed smile spreads over his lips, "It became clear that I needed to incorporate terror. But not just guns or firing squads, no I need something bigger. I then began to think of you and how you toppled the entire Reestablish nearly on your own, only using that magnificent ability of yours. I was jealous at first, you know. I wanted a power like that under my control, but I knew it would never happen. That is until a group of my researchers came to me and assured me that it was a possibility. I didn't believe them at first, but when we captured some people with simple abilities, such as freezing water with their mind, and ran some tests I knew that it was possible."

"What's possible?" I ask already fearing the answer.

"We can take blood samples from individuals, isolate the gene that holds their ability, and implant it within other people. At times it's difficult to force the body to accept the new gene and gain the abilities, and the transition has killed some of our receivers in the past, but it's all worth it. Once we have the science perfected we can mass produce your gene and I can make my army and I invincible. Until we can work out all the kinks you'll be locked in a room with daily visits from a doctor to ensure you stay healthy. We'll be keeping you on our special serum too to keep your powers turned off; we can't expect Matthews to keep a hold on you at all times and we don't want you breaking out now do we?"

My stomach rolls at the end of his speech. The wave of nausea from earlier hits me again, harder this time and I find myself throwing up on the floor in front of me.

"Uh-oh," Stanton tuts as he backs away from the vomit, "That may have been too much for today, I'll send for transportation to the medical bay to get you checked out." Moments later men and women in scrubs are in the room trying to guide me onto a gurney, I push their hands away and fight to escape their grip.

Stanton sighs, "I guess we're going to have to do this again," I feel the familiar pitching sensation in my neck and fall limply onto the stretcher.

* * *

When I awaken again I find myself hooked up to various machines. Standing in the room is Stanton and a nurse who appears to be monitoring my vitals.

"Everything looks good sir, no illness to report."

"Good, good," Stanton responds. When he sees that I'm awake his face immediately lights up.

"My day just keeps getting better and better. I thought I was set after capturing you, but after learning this, the plan is fool proof."

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You mean you don't know? Now instead of one gene factory I'll have two." I stare blankly at him waiting for him to elaborate.

His lips curl up mischievously, "You my dear are pregnant."

 **Bam! That took a twist. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Next chapter we'll be checking in on Mr. Aaron Warner to see what's going on with him. As always thanks for the support, you guys rock!**


	9. The Battle - Warner

_Bang!_ I lower my gun as another soldier falls to my feet. I smile, here, among the chaos, I am in my element. I turn my head to look for Juliette, she would hate me if I told her, but I always keep an eye on her during battles. She isn't weak, no, she could kill everyone on this battlefield with her own two hands, but I still fear for her safety.

Shouting forces me to avert my attention back to the onslaught of soldiers coming towards me. I shoot all but one down and find that my gun needs to be reloaded. He charges me and when he's close enough, I crack him over the head with my pistol. He topples immediately. I lower myself on top of him, holding his arms down with my legs. I take my time carefully reloading my gun before I aim it back at this forehead.

"P-please," he blubbers, as he begins to struggle beneath me.

"Mercy is not a gift that I grant," I hiss, before the man can react I've pulled the trigger and I'm up looking for Juliette. My heart immediately begins to race; she's nowhere in sight. I spy Kenji grappling with a couple of soldiers to my left.

"Kishimoto!" I shout, "Have you seen Juliette?"

"Nope," he grunts as he slams his knee into one of the soldier's faces. I begin darting around the buildings hoping to find her behind one, but I spy no one. That is until I come to the final house in the row. A woman looks up at the sound of my footsteps, upon recognizing me she bursts into tears.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpers, "I'm so so sorry." I'm instantly on high alert.

I walk right up to her and grab her by the shoulders, "What happened?" I demand, "What did you see?"

"I have another child on the way," she blubbers, "my husband recently left me, and the money I'm making on my own isn't enough so I made a deal with them okay!"

"Made a deal with whom?" I boom, I can feel the anxiety settling in my stomach.

"The Sector 46 soldiers!" she cries. "They offered me money to lure her here, and when I did they grabbed her. One man used his abilities to shut here's off and another was quick to inject her with something. The ambush happened so quickly, and without her powers she didn't stand a chance." My heart has frozen in my chest; my breath has stalled in my lungs. I stare at the women in horror.

"Who?" I breath, already fearing the answer.

"Juliette," she chokes out. I release my hold on her and she crumbles to the ground as if she's too upset to stand on her own two feet. As if she has a reason to be in this much anguish. It disgusts me.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts, "Minimum wage isn't enough to support four kids!" But I'm done listening to her, I'm scrambling, looking for tank tracks or anything to give me an idea of where they've gone.

"Where did they go?" I shout, my composure has left me now that the reality of the situation has sunk in, "Which direction did they drive off in?"

She weakly points straight ahead I quickly grab the walkie talkie I carry on me at all times, "Kent, Kishimoto commandeer a tank and meet me behind the last house on the right immediately," I bark into the device. A minute later the two appear and the doors fly open.

"What happened?" Kenji demands I say nothing as I make my way towards the open door and climb in. I slam the door closed and press the accelerator as far down as it will go. The two share a glance, but this time it's Kent who speaks.

"Warner what's going on?" he questions. I stay silent and stare at the stretch of open land ahead of me.

"Where's Juliette?" Kenji asks.

"I don't know," I respond, desperately trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"Tell us everything," Kent demands.

I take a moment to compose myself and retell the story the woman behind the house gave me. With a lot of effort I manage to retell the happenings with minimum choke ups. I can't afford to let them see me when I'm down.

"It's not your fault," Kenji whispers.

I nod my head, but I know the truth. The only thought that's been running through my head has been " _You failed her_ ," and I can't help but agree with it. When neither Kent nor Kishimoto are looking I reach up and quickly wipe the single tear off my cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were out scouring the fields for hours. I eventually called in all personal to assist in our search, but no one found anything. We scoured the land for tire tracks, footprints or anything else to give us an idea of where they've gone, but the perpetrators covered their tracks well. I sent a team to search in Sector 46, but nothing was found there. They described the entire area as being abandoned. I now find myself submerged in my tub trying to rack my brain for ideas. Every direction we've gone in has led to a dead end, and the more time that passes the more anxious everyone gets. Me especially. I've begun my habit of building walls again in an effort to stay calm and level headed, but it's not helping. My fear has turned to rage and two things are for sure, we will find Juliette and the perpetrators and when we do there will be hell to pay.

 **There's your Warner chapter ladies and gents. Next up we see the much requested bad ass Juliette, and let me tell ya it'll be worth the wait ;). When she gets those powers back there will indeed be hell to pay. As always thanks for the continued support and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Revenge Part 1 - Juliette

I have just woken up in what I assume is my new room. The small space is nothing to write home about; a single bed against a white wall, a table and two chairs in the corner, a small window overlooking a roof top, and a bathroom the size of a broom closet.

The doorknob jiggles and my hand immediately flies to my abdomen in a protective gesture. The events from earlier suddenly come back to me.

 _Pregnant. I'm pregnant. Stanton continues to go on and on about prenatal vitamins, and daily doctor visits, but I'm too stunned to process anything he's saying. A baby. Aaron and I are having a baby._

 _"This is just wonderful," Stanton continues in a daze, "Your child could possibly grow to be more powerful than you, once we drain the blood and run the tests the possibilities will be endless."_

 _My head snaps towards him upon hearing this, "You will not touch my child," I growl. With a sudden burst of energy I'm tearing the tubes off of me and lunging at Stanton. I've only just got on top of him when I feel the familiar pricking sensation in my neck._

The door flies open and in walks an elderly looking nurse pushing a small cart.

She spies me on the bed and offers me a kind smile, "Hello dear my name is Lisa. I'm here to make sure you and your baby stay healthy." She then pulls out a drawer and extracts a single shot.

"What is that stuff?" I find myself asking.

"This is the special serum that keeps your abilities at bay," she responds.

"Like the stuff they've already injected me with three times today," I grumble.

She offers me a sad smile as she pushes the cart closer, "Yes that was a bit barbaric of them; after three injections you must be exhausted. But don't worry; this shot's a little different. Both the shots you received earlier today and this one are designed to turn off your abilities. The only difference is that this solution won't make you drowsy." I shake my head; I can't let her do this. If I'm going to escape I'm going to need my abilities.

I grab the wrist of the hand that's holding the needle and slam it into the wall, "I can't let you do this," I whisper vehemently. She puts her free hand up defensively; the look in her eyes makes me release her. She then walks towards the cart and pulls out a small cup and a jar of pills.

"Well follow me to the bathroom so we can get you some water and your pills," something about her pleading tone makes me follow her. Once inside the small space I sit on the lid of the toilet and she goes to work on filing up the cup. Reaching into her pocket she withdrawals a small piece of paper and places it onto the counter. I'm about to speak up, but the finger she places on her lips silences me immediately.

"This should help the pills go down," she states, placing the cup in my hand. She points to the note I have clutched in my fist. I quickly open it, it reads: I volunteered to help you for a reason; I'm on your side. The shot's a fake, your abilities should return fully in one hour. I would have given you this out there but there are cameras in the room. This bathroom only contains audio devices, so say nothing after you finish reading this. Get out of here and keep you and your child safe. I stare up at her, and give her a simple gracious nod. She responds with one of her own. She then goes on to administer the fake shot. After we reenter the main room she talks about the pregnancy and what will happen each step of the way, but I'm not listening. My only concern right now is getting myself and my child out of here safely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While I'm waiting I begin to ponder my current situation. I'm still in shock from the fact that I'm actually pregnant. I can't help but wonder how different things would be if I had discovered it on base; I wouldn't have been allowed to fight in the battle. Aaron of course would have been overjoyed. I smile as I remember the conversation we had a while ago regarding our future.

 _"Love?" He whispers, his voice cutting through the peaceful silence._

 _"Yes," I respond. Silence. I pick my head up off his chest and turn to look at him, when he finally speaks moments later his eyes are trained on the ceiling._

 _"What do you see for us in the future?"_

 _The answer's an obvious one for me, "I see us destroying the Reestablishment."_

 _"And then?" He presses._

 _"I'm not quite sure."_

 _"What about marriage, or children?" He asks, forcing the words out quickly. The question startles me at first. It's not one I've given much thought to considering those things were all but fantasy a few years ago. However, now that they're possible, I can't help feeling intrigued._

 _"I wouldn't mind those things," I respond earnestly," Now that I know they're actually possible I find myself wanting them more and more by the minute."_

 _"With me or in general?" He whispers. I turn my head to look at him and lock my eyes onto his. I cup his face in my hands._

 _"Like I've said before, you're it for me Aaron. If I'm going to get married or have children it's going to be with you."_

 _A brilliant smile spreads across his face then, "Good," he whispers, "Because I've already decided that I want you to be my wife and to mother all of my children someday." He pauses and then, "I've already seen it you know, in my dreams that is. You smiling at me in a beautiful white dress or you standing in the kitchen of our home watching a young boy waddle around while you stroke your pregnant stomach. It scares me at times," he continues, "I worry that one day I'll be like him. That I'll hurt you and our children."_

 _I cup his face tightly then, "Never say that again," I whisper furiously, "You are nothing like him. You are kind and caring and ten times the man he was. You will make an amazing father. And when this war is over we will get married, we will move into our own home, and we will fill it with children."_

 _His eyes begin to glow with happiness then as another smile overtakes him._

With each passing minute I can feel my strength and energy returning. Rage burns inside of me like an inferno. Normally this level of fury would concern me, but now I know it's justified. They're not just threatening me anymore. No, this time they're coming after my child. I only found out I was pregnant a couple of hours ago, but I already feel bound to him or her. I will kill anyone who threatens the safety of my baby. I will murder Stanton for even thinking about it, and I will slaughter anyone who stands in my way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When my hour's up I find myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I tie my hair into a ponytail, and stare at my reflection. The woman staring back at me is one I haven't seen in a long time. Once Anderson was taken down and some semblance of safety returned to the area she left; the need to be constantly on guard disappeared and she vanished with it. But now she's back in full force ready to slaughter anyone in her way. Most people would be scared to know that such a dark unfeeling side of them exists, but I take comfort in knowing that it's there. I always know that if I'm in a jam this ferocious and protective side of me will rear its ugly head and protect me and those around me. Without her I may not have won any of the battles I've fought in.

"Welcome back friend," I whisper at the mirror. My expression and the tingle in my fingers tells me I'm more than ready.

"Time to go home," I whisper again, but this time to the small child growing inside of me. I turn out of the bathroom then and face the bedroom door.

 **A new chapter?! What?! Sorry about the wait ladies and gents. The job I've recently acquired requires me to be at work a lot. More time at work, sadly means less time to write :P. But c'est la vie. This chapter was supposed to be longer but everything I wrote got deleted so I decided to write this and then write the rest later on. So voila! The other part should be coming soonish but I'm not making any promises. As always thank you very much for the continued support I really appreciate it! See you next chapter!**


	11. Revenge Part 2 - Juliette

What happens next is hard to explain. The metal of the door feels like melted butter between my fingers, the shouts and cries of the soldiers guarding my room are muffled in my ears. After a flurry of movement they're lying mangled at my feet. I forge on, not sparing them a second glance. I know where I'm going, but at the same time I don't. The only rooms that I've been to within this facility were my bedroom, the interrogation room, and the infirmary. However, my feet seem to be guiding me to a very specific place.

Time passes, how much I am unsure, and the corridors flood with bright red lights and a screeching siren. The bodies must have been found. The stomping of the soldier's boots on the tile closes in, but I continue my leisurely pace. A smile spreads across my face as the first soldier rounds the corner. They begin firing, but their bullets are useless. I feel nothing. I fling my hand out and they're tossed into the air and thrown against the far wall at the end of the corridor. They topple over one another like the dominoes I played with when I was a child.

A few more turns and I'm face to face with a large red door. Instead of kicking the door down I opt to grab the handle, surprisingly it's unlocked. On the other side is a catwalk overlooking a large room flooded with fluorescent light. What's going on below can only be described as chaos. Men and women in hazmat suits are bustling around, pushing machines and IV drips. Some are pushing people on gurneys frantically out the door on the far side of the room. Others are tending to people in closed off chambers. In one chamber lies a large man, sweat is pouring down his face as an array of men and women stick various needles into his skin. In another lies a frail, older women staring blankly at the ceiling through heavy, hooded eyes. What really catches my attention though is the toddler screaming in the corner.

The little boy is strapped down to a metal table by his hands and feet. He struggles against the binds and tears fall down his face. A needle is sticking in his arm. The tube connected to is full of a dark maroon looking liquid. The bag attached to the tube appears nearly full. The nurse takes the full bag of the maroon liquid and places in into a container with other bags that resemble it. She then connects the tube to another empty bag and repeats the process. I place my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream. They're slowly killing this child by draining him of his blood. They only keep him barely alive to allow it to regenerate. These are the experiments that Stanton was talking about. I feel bile begin to rise in my throat and I choke it back down. In that little boy I see my own child, a small little boy with my eyes and Aaron's smile and I snap.

Suddenly I'm off the catwalk and on the bottom floor people are running and screaming but I ignore them. I make a beeline strait towards the child. I tear one of the plastic walls down and the nurse inside screams.

"Please," she cries, "Please. I'm just doing my job. I never meant-" I send her flying across the room before she even has a chance to finish. I approach the table and quickly tear the bindings off of his little legs and arms. He doesn't move. I reach for his neck then, desperately trying to find a pulse. Nothing. I look for any sign of breathing but no air escapes him. I look up into his eyes then. They're glossy and vacant staring at the far corner of the room. They're big, kind brown eyes. He must have been such a sweet boy. A drop of water falls onto my hand, and then another. A few moments later I realize that it's my own tears. I close his eyes and stand up, wiping my tears off my face with the back of my hand. This has gone too far. They will all pay for this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room is completely unrecognizable. The once clean medical facility is destroyed. Bodies of men and women still in their hazmat suit are piled on the cool tile floor. The large machines have been torn apart and littered across the vast warehouse. The small plastic chambers have been torn down, and the people within them have been set free. The fluorescent lights above me are flickering and shorting out.

I stand up from my crouched position. I slowly feel myself regain control. It was as if I was watching it happen from the outside; I barely remember doing any of this. All I could see at the time was red. I don't know how long it took either. It may have taken me seconds, minutes, or hours to tear this room apart. A feeling of guilt washes over me as I spy the dead bodies of the doctors in the corner, but it quickly passes. They knew what they were doing. They deserved to die like the rest of them. Next on my list is Stanton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stumble through the corridors and find myself in front of a very large, official looking oak door.

I'm about to kick it until I hear a familiar voice say, "It's unlocked." I grab the handle and the door opens with a loud creak. Behind the door is a large office the size of my bedroom, bathroom, closet, and office at base combined. Everything is made of a light wood. The back wall is lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling full of books. To the left lies a large table with enough room to seat ten people in its leather chairs. In the center of it all sits Stanton at his large desk. He regards me with a displeased expression as he continues spinning a pencil between his fingers.

"You know Juliette," he begins in a soft voice, "I've always expected big things from you." He stops and leans back in his chair. I move forward and his eyes study my movements.

"From the moment I first heard of you from the other Sectors I knew you were going to be a problem. I knew it was only a matter of time before you achieved your goals due to the fact that there was no possible way to combat your abilities," he pauses and stares into my eyes.

"All of the others failed in taking you down because they went about it all wrong. They wanted to use force, but as you can see that's just not feasible," he bangs his fist on the desk and the wild look from earlier returns to his eyes, "I on the other hand have finally figured it out."

I steel myself and stare into his eyes challenging him to finish, "I know there's no way out of this. I'm well aware that you're going to kill me. But I-" he cuts himself off with a loud chuckle, "I have found a way to take you down with me." Something about his words makes my skin crawl, but I ignore the feeling and force myself to pay attention.

"You're a martyr Juliette!" he yells with a bright smile on his face.

"You're successful because the people believe in you. Because they think that you're a symbol of freedom and justice." Another pause. "But what if that image was distorted?" He stares at me and I stare back unflinching. He grabs a remote then and some of the panels on the wall slide back to reveal a large flat screen tv.

"I wonder how your fans will feel now that they've seen this." All of a sudden the screen lights up and reveals a video of a girl killing scientists and tearing soldiers apart. My breath sticks in my throat when I realize that the girl is me. I turn to Stanton with wide eyes and he smirks back.

"I wonder what your people think of you now that they've seen this." He stands then and slowly makes his way towards me. I'm too stunned to do anything other than stare.

"You see Juliette while you were throwing your little fit I was recording all of it and broadcasting the chaos on every tv across the country." He stops when he's right in front of me and brings his voice down to a whisper, "So go ahead Juliette. Kill me. It doesn't matter at this point. Go ahead and go home too while you're at it. Just know one thing."

He puts his lips close to my ear when he speaks, "You will be alone when you do."

 **Yay! New chapter! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about the wait. School has been insane this year. I haven't had time to think let alone write. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. After numerous (some rather angry lol) pm's asking me to continue, I have decided to write this up real quick and put it out for you all. So I apologize if there are some grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter. My main goal was to quickly write something for you all to read. I hope you enjoyed, and as always thank you for sticking with me throughout this process. You all are amazing!**


	12. The Future - Warner

My chair creaks as I lean back and rub my temples in frustration. The stack of papers and the cold cup of coffee in front of me serve as reminders of my long night's work. It's been almost twenty four hours since she was captured. I've been working nonstop trying to find out where she could possibly be. It was only thirty minutes ago that I returned from a scouting mission to find Juliette. I was prepared to look all night until Kishimoto awkwardly placed his hand on my shoulder and told me to get some rest and to take care of myself for Juliette's sake. As if I could do that. The thought of her not being here makes my stomach churn. I know that without out her by my side there is no way I am sleeping tonight.

The words on the papers are becoming blurry and unrecognizable to my tired eyes. I curse and stand up abruptly, running my hand down the length of my face. Never have I felt this helpless. All my life I've had the upper hand, but today I was left completely blindsided. I snatch my coat off the back of my chair suddenly overrun with the urge to leave the room. Without her here it feels suffocating.

In my haste to leave something falls from my pocket and lands on the polished hardwood floor with a dull thump. I freeze once I recognize the object. I reach down and take the small velvet box in my hand. Flicking it open I find the diamond solitaire wedding ring that I bought for Juliette nearly two months ago. The diamond, which is a bit larger than one of her fingernails, is set on a silver band encircled by smaller diamonds with an emerald on either side. I wanted to buy her something more extravagant, but Juliette has always been one to prefer simplicity.

Never in my life did I think I'd get married. In fact, until she came along, I didn't love anyone but my mother. For some time I didn't think that I had the capacity to do so. I was cruel and heartless and I was fine with it. Then one day she came into my life and changed everything. She rearranged my entire world, and somehow I'm completely okay with it. I remember when she first told me that she loved me. Her and I were inseparable for weeks, in fact we still are. Her affections for me haven't waned either; I can feel how much she loves me. I can sense it so strongly when I'm in her presence and it is beyond intoxicating. Her eyes betray her emotions as well, but then again she was never good at hiding them.

Never did I think I'd want to be a father either, but that all changed suddenly a short time ago. It happened when I walked into one of the main conference rooms. One of the Sector leaders brought their son because they couldn't find a sitter in time. Juliette was of course delighted when she saw the small baby. She immediately picked up the child and began swaying back and forth slightly with him in her arms. He squealed in delight at her affections and Juliette's eyes lit up in happiness. He then proceeded to place his hands over Juliette's mouth and she kissed each one of his fingers, cooing soft words to the delighted baby. I felt something pull in my chest that day. That night when we fell asleep I had a dream that I still can't forget.

 _I awake in a bedroom of sorts unlike the one we have on base. It seems cozier in a sense. I kick off the dark red comforter and pad my way to the door. The house sounds quiet except for a distant banging from what I presume to be the kitchen. On the way there I marvel at the beautiful home before me. The furniture appears comfortable yet sleek, and the walls are bathed in colors that I would've chosen for my own home. Everything appears functional yet comfortable. I approach the kitchen and begin to hear voices._

 _"Wow you're getting better and better at walking baby. Mama's so proud," Juliette coos. Then the room is silent, that is until the sound of Juliette's laugh and the delighted squeals of a small child fill the room. I turn the corner then and my breath catches in my throat at the sight before me. In Juliette's arms is a little boy barely old enough to walk yet._

 _Upon seeing me Juliette smiles and says, "Look daddy's here." The little boy begins turning in her arms then, desperate to see me and to be put down. As soon as she sets him on the ground he gives me a big grin and begins stumbling toward me on unsteady legs. This boy is my son. His eyes and hair are exactly like his mother's, but I have a feeling that he will grow up to look very similar to me. If one were to compare pictures of us at this age we would nearly be identical. I immediately drop to my knees and hold my arms out for this small cherub, feeling drawn to him._

 _"Dada!" he squeals holding his hands out in front of him. I immediately reach forward and pull him into me, and stand up with him in my arms._

 _"William," I whisper, as his name suddenly comes to me. Juliette laughs at our interaction and comes around the counter to tell me good morning. As she approaches I notice something different about her as well. She's pregnant. Very pregnant. At least seven months or so. She seems to glow in this state. She's always been beautiful to me, but standing here pregnant with our unborn child she has never appeared so lovely._

The dream had ended abruptly and afterwards I had awoken in a cold sweat with my heart pounding in my chest. That was the night I decided I wanted to marry her. The next morning I designed and placed the order for her ring. A loud knock snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Warner!" Kishimoto calls. "Open up! There's something you need to see." Without hesitating I march towards the door and throw it open.

"Follow me," Kenji says, normally I wouldn't take such a command from anyone, but because of the current situation we're in I decide to humor him.

"It's about Juliette," Kenji states turning his head to the side to address me as we continue to walk down the hallway. My legs pick up the pace upon hearing this, and suddenly I'm overtaking him in my haste to get to the conference room.

When the door to the room opens I can see everyone within visibly tense.

"Delalieu, your report?" I demand as soon as I step across the threshold. I can sense his anxiety and visibly see him swallow.

"There's something you need to see sir." Peering around the room I notice the grave faces of all of the others. Their feelings of dread are suffocating. I pull out my chair and provide Delalieu a slight nod to encourage him to continue.

"There was a video broadcasted to everyone in the nation sir, seemingly from Sector 46."

"When did this video air?"

"Only moments ago sir, we managed to record it to play it back for you."

"Let me see it."

The projector is turned on and an overhead view of a large warehouse space fills the screen. The video appears to have come from a security camera. The location seems to serve as a makeshift hospital. All of a sudden Juliette comes into view. The next few moments of the recording can only be described as chaos. She's tearing apart the Earth and bodies as if she's in a trance. The video then cuts to a black screen with the words "The truth behind your martyr." I finally release my jaw which I unknowingly locked and unclench my fists. All eyes in the room are on me.

"This video was meant to serve as propaganda. I know Juliette. She would never do something like this without reason. Crucial segments have been removed. This video was made for the purpose of turning the citizens against her." Everyone in the room nods their heads in agreement.

"Delalieu!" I bark.

"Yes s-sir," he stutters nearly stumbling with his haste to stand from his chair.

"I want troops dispatched into the communities. No physical force is to be used on the civilians. Simply station them there to discourage a riot."

"Of course sir," he responds turning to leave the room.

Now I'm left with the surviving members of Omega Point.

"Something good has come out of this," Winston states breaking the silence. I snap my head in his direction and glare at him until he continues.

"I've managed to track the signal back to its origin. In other words I know where Juliette is. We can go-" I'm already out of the door and on my way to the tanks before he can finish.

 **I know I know, I promised a chapter a loooooong time ago, but life has kind of gotten in the way. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone reading this chapter for sticking with this story after it's been left dormant for so long. You all are the best and you deserve my biggest thank you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to be honest when I say that I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. The only reason that I was able to write a chapter for you all tonight is because I decided to stay up, suuuuuper late to do so, but y'all are worth it. That being said due to the fact that it's is really late there may be a couple of grammatical and spelling errors here and there, which I will most likely catch and fix tomorrow when I reread this when I'm not half asleep. So, once again I hope you're enjoying everything so far, feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
